


You Can't Script Everything

by Ready_To_Catch_Hands



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, ben mason is a nerd, references to Greek mythology, tags will be updated with more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready_To_Catch_Hands/pseuds/Ready_To_Catch_Hands
Summary: Ben loves his family. Ben loves the 2nd mass. Ben also loves boys.





	1. Ben, Tom, Achilles, & Patroclus

“Dad, how well do you know the Iliad?” Ben asked, his father peeking up from the book he was reading. 

“Decently, but Ancient Greece isn't really my thing,” He responded, “Why?” 

“What do you think of Achilles?” 

“He was a great hero who fought for his people, whether there was godly assistance involved or not. He was also quite petty.”

“What do you think of Patroclus?” 

“I don't remember him as well. He was Achilles’ friend, yes? And I believe he was a medic. That's all I can think of, why bring this up?”

“Patroclus also fought as Achilles. He dressed up in his armor and pretended to be him to defend the people when Achilles was off being petty. He died fighting. That's why Achilles killed so many, he wanted to avenge Patroclus.”

“I didn't know that. Now can I know why it's important?” 

“It's speculated, that the two of them were lovers.” Ben grew quieter but more confident as he spoke. 

“Wasn't that common in Grecian armies of the time?” 

“Yes, but they were past the age where it was encouraged. They were both expected to take wives but never did, though Achilles dis father a child. They were loyal to each other. When Patroclus died Achilles sobbed for days on end before going to fight.” 

“Ben, is there somewhere you're going with this?” Tom questioned, starting to put the pieces together. 

“What do you think of them? Together?” 

“They seem like a classic tragic romance.”

“They were,” Ben looked on the brink of tears and Tom wanted to know why. He desperately wanted to comfort his son but didn't know how, “What do you think of them being boys?” 

“I think their love was just as powerful hidden as a more open, heterosexual relationship would have been.” Tom was almost certain where Ben was going with this story. 

“Dad… I'm like Patroclus. I stay back from fights and keep to myself. I'm loyal and do my best to help those around me. The thing is, our largest similarity if his story is to be believed, is that we both like men.” At the tail end of Ben’s speech, he let the tears he had been holding back fall. Tom pulled him into his arms and placed a hard kiss on the top of his head. 

“Ben, I hope you know that no matter what, I love you. I'm so proud of you for having the courage to tell me. No matter who your Achilles may be, I'll be there by your side. Unless he hurts you. Then we'll send Hal after him.” Tom let out a light laugh at his own statement but then felt a slight shutter. Telling Hal was on Ben's list of “things I have to do that scare the shit out of me” and he was absolutely not looking forward to that conversation. But in that moment, Ben was just soaking in his father's love and hoping Achilles or Patroclus would lend him some of their strength. 

He was also pretty glad his whole elaborate-historical-reference plan worked.


	2. Ben, Hal, and ASL

Hal was very confused and a little concerned. His brother wouldn't stop doing the same hand motions over and over. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Ben didn’t speak, just continued motioning. He kept placing his pointer finger and his thumb on his chin like he was trying to pull on his chin then looking at Hal to see his reaction. Every time he did it his brother just looked more confused. 

“Seriously bro, what is this? Some kind of interpretive dance?” This is what Ben had been scared of. 

He was sure Hal knew some sign language and was hoping he’d recognize the sign but no, of course not. Ben was far too anxious to say it out loud so he tried to recalculate his attempt. He took a moment and just thought. Apparently, that came across like he’d completely checked out based on the fact that Hal felt the need to shake his shoulder. 

“Ben, dude, I’m seriously worried here. Is something wrong?” Hal had concern painting his face and a hint of fear in his eyes, though that fear was well hidden by a layer of protectiveness.

Ben looked into his brother's eyes and knew for sure that speaking was not an option. His only other option was to spell it out. He knew Hal could spell in ASL so he just had to do it. His hand shook as he first pointed to his chest, the sign for “I am.” Hal’s eyes lit up with understanding.

“Are you nonverbal?” He asked, trying to sound calm. Ben nodded and again pointed to his chest. Hal nodded and let Ben continue. He shaped moved the hand he had used to point to himself and pointed to the side. The sign for “g.” Hal nodded as hand shakily reshaped itself again into a fist with an untucked thumb, palm facing out, the letter a. Hal watched intently. Ben finally moved his hand into a surfer-dude position. The sign for y.

I’m G-A-Y. Hal let a small smile appear on his face as he put the letters together. He lifted his own hand in almost the same symbol Ben still held, but with his pointer finger raised. “I love you.” Hal then pulled Ben into a tight hug and Ben let himself fall into his brother's arms.

“So that sign you were doing was for gay?” Hal asked. He felt a nod against his chest.  
“That was clever, dude. I'm happy you told me.”

Ben felt like crying. He was terrified Hal would be a dick about it or make fun of him for being scared.

“You're still a huge nerd, just so you know.” With that statement from his older brother, Ben pulled himself out of the hug and started to walk away.

“Also, by the way, I'm bi,” Hal called out as Ben left. Ben turns around and shared a soft smile of recognition with the brother he secretly loved so dearly.


End file.
